Mobius Goldenrod Version
by Werehog20
Summary: A Pokemon-Mobian fused world where Mobians are the companions of Trainers. New Trainers Red, May, and Silver are to team up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and collect the 7 Chaos Emerald Badges while each facing their own issues and events. This Version of the 3 focuses on Trainer May & Mobian Tails in the classic quest to become stronger.
1. 1 Welcome to the World of Mobius!

_**Mobius Goldenrod Version**_

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the World of Mobius!**

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Mobius! My name is Professor Birch. This world is inhabited by mysterious creatures called Mobians! Mobians have mysterious powers and come in many shapes and live in many places. We humans live alongside Mobians, at times as friends, and at times as cooperative partners. However, there are many secrets surrounding Mobians. To understand their secrets, I've been undertaking research. Well, that's enough from me… Could you tell me about yourself?"

* * *

Are you a boy or a girl?

"Uh, I'm a girl…"

Please tell me your name:

"May…"

"So your name is May who's moving to my town of Green Hill. Well then, I'll be introducing you to your two companions for this journey!"

"Ok…"

This young man is Red, a native to Green Hill. He's been waiting his whole life in Green Hill to start his journey.

"I see; he seems ok."

This young man is Silver, a citizen of Westopolis. He can be serious and distant at times but fights on strongly.

"So another one of those quiet, tough guys? Ugh... Hello?"

"Your very own Mobian legend is about to unfold! During your journey you will meet many Mobians and people with different personalities and points of view! A world of dreams & adventures with Mobians waits!"

"Here goes I suppose…?"

* * *

**May's POV**

As I step out of my new home, weirded out from my odd dream yet excited about starting my new adventure, I take in the natural beauty of my new hometown of Green Hill. A small series of houses are set up next to the various checkered pathways and hills of the area. Towards the top of a large hill overlooking the sparkling sea sits a slightly larger building that serves as the Mobian Lab of the peaceful region. As I was careful to avoid the tall grass, I made my way up to the top of the hill where Birch was waiting at the entrance with whom I assumed was Red & Silver next to him.

"Look who finally decided to show up," remarked Silver.

"Oh just relax, I got here before both of you." added Red, "Now may we please choose our starter Mobians?"

"Of course! Come inside and take a look. Here in the region of Mobius we actually have found a Type that is not found anywhere else, the Wind Type."

"Wouldn't that be like a Flying type?" I asked.

"No, a Wind type has extraordinary speed attributes to the point of developing special moves with such a trait, making them their own kind. Each of the 3 Starters here are either a Wind type or a partial Wind type. Furthermore, the starters we have right now are 3 special ones that have grown up together, waiting to experience the outside world yet not be completely separated from each other. They haven't been even named yet! Anyways, here they are!"

When we took a look at them, we saw a Blue hedgehog, Yellow Two-tailed Fox, and Red large-fisted Echidna. All 3 Mobians appeared short with black eyes, white gloves, and red shoes. It also looked like they were talking to each other in their mysterious way…

* * *

**Mobian POV**

"I wonder how the 3 Trainers will be like," wondered the Yellow Fox.

"As long as I team up with someone with the need for adventure I'll be good!" exclaimed the Blue Hedgehog.

"Here they are…" said the Red Echidna as he looked at the trainers and professor, "Hm, can anyone of these 3 believe they can handle my power?"

"Do you mean your gullibility?"

"Shut up!"

"Big brother, will we still get to see each other even after we get chosen?" asked the Yellow Fox to the Blue Hedgehog.

"Of course little bro! Who would you want to be teamed up with?"

"Anyone who's nice, that's for sure…"

* * *

**May's POV**

After Red chose the Blue Hedgehog and Silver chose the Red Echidna, I looked at the Yellow Fox and said nicely, "Well I guess that leaves me with this little rascal!"

"Well that worked out nicer than I thought!" called out Birch, "so what will you name these special Mobians?"

The Blue one jumped out of Red's arms and tore through the lab, causing a Sonic Boom. Red then said impressed, "Dang he's speedy… With a Sonic Boom like that how can I not call him Sonic?"

"Hm…" slowly said Silver as he looked at the Red one, who looked for a second then cracked his large spiky knuckles. "Those are some huge fists… And those spiked knuckles are sure to deal heavy damage… How about it Knux?" Knux was shocked for a split second before he but on a straight face, making Sonic & the Yellow one chuckle.

"Well now to name you!" I called out as I saw the Kitsune in my arms yawn the pull his two tails together as a pillow and blanket. "Aw, that's certainly special…"

"Indeed, he's the only fox-species to possess two tails," added Prof. Birch. "Sonic possesses speed beyond the best Mobians of his stage, and Knux possesses a great deal of power with some speed to boot."

"Since he has two tails, I'll call him Tails. Do you like that name?" The Kitsune nodded in agreement before turning to Sonic & Knux, who appeared to think that the name was fitting.

* * *

"Very well! One more thing…" said Prof. Birch as he rummaged in a near-by box. He then presented 3 blue with yellow & red lined tablet-looking devices. "These tablets are your Mobi-Dexes. They provide information on any Mobian that you come across, or it can be looked at manually. Additionally, it can also be used as a GPS. Anyways, to obtain another Mobian, you must fight it to show you are worthy of training it, then it will follow you in a group. We tried developing a capsule system, but one trait that all Mobians share is the hatred of being confined! The goal of a trainer is to obtain the 7 Chaos Emeralds of the region, which bestow incredible power to some Mobians when all are collected, to attempt to become the Champion. Experiencing events in the field is the only way to learn and I'm no different, so go on trainers!"

"Finally! Let's start our new adventure Sonic."

"Let's get moving Knux."

"Well Tails, I think this is going to be the start of a new friendship…" I replied as the Yellow Kitsune jumped onto the floor and looked at me with his bright eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: This may appear small because it is 1 part of 3 story-lines that are going on at the same time along with _Mobius Cerulean Version_ and_ Mobian Crimson Version_, so also read those too if you want to see the full story!_  
_**

**Anyways, this story-line will focus around Trainer May & Mobian Tails. This plot is leans more towards the light-hearted type found in Pokemon stories but with my own flair I hope. If you have any questions after reading all 3 story-lines then send a PM so I can make it clear!**

**-Werehog20**


	2. 2 Route 02 Emerald Hill

_**Mobius Goldenrod Version**_

**Chapter 2 – Route 02 Emerald Hill**

**Tails' POV**

"_Hm, this trainer seems real nice. Will she truly see me as a friend and not as just a weapon? It looks like it; thank goodness I didn't wind up with that Silver guy, but I wonder how Knux is doing. I also wonder who we'll come across during our travels…"_ I wondered as we walked onto the beginning of our journey.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Tails!" I called out as we stopped next to a meadow as the sun was shining in the Route of Emerald Hill, "How about we find another Mobian to join our group?" Tails nodded in reply as he looked around in the meadow of low grass, checkered ground, and full of flowers of several shapes & colors. As I looked around as well, Tails and I both started to smell a very sweet aroma, which Tails followed in a rush into the middle of the meadow. "Tails, wait! I wonder what made him want to take off like that_…_"

* * *

**Tails' POV**

"_Hm, where's that sweet aroma coming from?" _I thought as I ran through the grass of the meadow, following the sweet smell._ "Whoa…" _I thought as I spotted a plant-like creature that stood like a human yet was about my size, had a flower on both sides of her head, and a flower-like skirt. As I run up to her I slowly say nervously, "Hello?"

"Oh, hello!" she replied with a nice smile, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tails; my trainer called me that upon the two tails I have… You?"

"My name is Cosmo. I've never seen a Mobian like you before," Cosmo replied as she looked at my two tails moving to the slight breeze.

"Aw, well that aroma you have is very nice… My trainer and I were looking for another Mobian to join us… Would you… Like to join us in our new group?" I slowly asked, his face starting to blush with as I thought, _"She seems so nice and pretty; a journey with her as a teammate and friend would be great!"_

"Join you guys? That'd be an honor… But you know what that means correct?"

"That I must battle you to prove our strength right?"

"Yeah," replied Cosmo as she stood ready to fight, "so you ready?"

"I'll do my best!" I replied back somewhat shaky as I stand in a fighting pose myself.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Tails?" I called out as I frantically searched for the Mobian. After what felt like an eternity I saw him in front of a plant Mobian, first talking in their way, then getting into a fighting stance. "Aw, she looks so beautiful Tails! So you want her to join us huh? Let's give it our all then! Now what moves can you use…"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex: #2 'Tails'**

Species – Kitsune (Fox)

Type – [Wind] [Flying]

_A cute two-tailed fox that will do what he can to help. It's possible that he can use his two tails to fly._

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Classic Tails"

Current Specs: Lv. 5 / Exp. 0%

Current Attacks:

Spin Attack [Wind]: The user jumps into the air & curls into a ball as they impact the foe.  
Attack: 50  
Accuracy: 90

Tailwind [Flying]: Increases Speed for all Mobians in the User's group

* * *

"Well you are just a starter, so use Spin Attack!" At my command Tails sped towards Cosmo while giving a quick flinch before he curled into a ball. However, instead of landing a hit he hit the ground, seeing that she dodged.

"I know you don't want to hurt her but we have to fight! Use Spin Attack again!" This time as Tails is about to land his attack Cosmo put up a barrier, bouncing him back. She then released a strongly scented pink scent, making Tails, and me somewhat, allured by the irresistible smell. She then took the opportunity of Tails being dazed to unleash a series of Vine Whips from the ground before we could make a counter of our own. "Tails!"

* * *

**Tails' POV**

"_I just can't seem to focus!"_ I thought as I was getting beat up from the recoil of the Protect and Vine Whip.

"I thought you'd be stronger than this Tails!" shouted Cosmo as she unleashed another Sweet Scent, "or is it because you don't want to hurt me?"

"I can't…"

_"No, I have to prove my strength to not only May & Cosmo, but to myself as well! Forgive me…"_ I then started to move my two tails like propellers, making me fly into the bright sky. This left both May & Cosmo shocked as I took the chance to dive into Cosmo. When the dust cleared from the collision, I rushed over to Cosmo on the ground and pulled her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" answered Cosmo as she dusted herself off, "That was some attack Tails… I didn't think you could fly with them!"

"Well thanks, but please don't tell me I have to keep fighting you…"

"It's ok; I think you've shown enough strength. I'll join you guys if you really want."

"Of course we want you to join us!"

* * *

**May's POV**

"Whoa, what was that move Tails?" I called out as he helped Cosmo up.

* * *

**Mobi-Dex: #2 'Tails'**

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Classic Tails"

Current Specs: Lv. **6** / Exp. **12**%

New Attack:

**Fly [Flying]: The User soars then dives into the foe.  
Attack: 90  
Accuracy: 95**

* * *

"Wow, I guess that's why he's part Flying Type… So is she going to join us?" Tails has a bright smile as Cosmo nods yes to my question, leaving me to reply, "Nice! Well let's see more about who you are…"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #4 – Cosmo**

Species – Seedrian

Type – [Grass]

_A kind plant-based Mobian that supports her allies even if she can't fight as well as them._

Stats:

Current Stage: 1 "Sprout Cosmo"

Current Specs: Lv. 5 / Exp. 10%

Current Attacks:

Vine Whip [Grass]: The foe is stuck with whip-like vines  
Attack: 35  
Accuracy: 100

Protect [Normal]: The user defends, evading any damage from the foe's attack

Sweet Scent [Grass]: The scent released lowers the foe's chance of evading

* * *

"Huh, she's a quick learner…" I said before teasing Tails, who was looking at Cosmo with a red face, "Tails, I see what you're feeling, so behave yourself…" Tails quickly blushed and turned away, leaving Cosmo slightly confused yet happy at his cute reaction. "Now let's head to the next town ok you two?" Both nod as we make our way down the rest of the Emerald Hill Route to Windmill Isle, where the first Gym is.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just couldn't help but have Tails & Cosmo on the same team. Since there's no capsule system like a Poke-ball, basically a team is supposed to prove their worth by fighting the Mobian, kind of like in the Mystery Dungeon games.**** Even on break I find myself doing so many things that take up so much time, but I hope this chapter is ok.**

**There's a new poll about which Version you guys would prefer to see updated more often, so check that out if you have a favorite. I hope you enjoyed.**

**And one more thing: Happy Birthday SonicFanaticInc! :)**

**-Werehog20**


	3. 3 Heroes Battle at the 1st Gym!

_**Mobius Goldenrod Version**_

**Chapter 3 – Heroes Battle Style at the Gym**

**Windmill Isle**

**May's POV**

As I walk through the town of Windmill Isle, I take a look at the nice little shops, grassy fields, and nice stone buildings while searching for the Mobian Center to make sure Tails & Cosmo are okay before challenging the Gym. After finding it, I ask the nurse if she's seen Red or Silver come in while a Mobian takes a look at Tails & Cosmo.

"Nobody with either of those names has come through this Center yet," replied Nurse Joy, "Why?"

"I was just wondering," I replied back, "I guess I get to face the gym leader first!"

"Good luck. It appears your Mobian partners are completely healthy and ready to fight. By the way, do you know about the 'Heroes Battle' style?"

"Huh?"

"A 'Heroes Battle' is when each trainer has more than one Mobian each. Instead of fighting one at a time, everyone comes out and fights as a team. The closer the bond within the Mobians and the trainer, the stronger they are."

"Oh wow! That'll be interesting to do! Tails, Cosmo, ready to earn our first Chaos Emerald Badge?" They both nod as we head out of the center and towards the gym, a large windmill with a Chaos Emerald sign on top. "Hello?" I call out as I walk into the lobby of the gym with Tails & Cosmo behind me.

"Hi!" shouts back enthusiastically a girl with pink hair and a white & pink shirt and shorts, "My name is Whitney and I'm the gym leader of Windmill Isle. You are?"

"My name is May and I'll be challenging this gym."

"Finally a challenger, I was getting bored! Not only that, but you actually have 2 Mobians already, so we can have a Heroes Battle! Come this way!" Whitney quickly heads through some doors as I follow, eventually arriving back outside to a field by the sea marked as a battlefield. "Are you ready?" called out Whitney as a Pink Hedgehog Mobian and Light-Tan Rabbit Mobian sitting near a cliff jumped up and ran over.

"Aw, they're so cute!" I cried out, "Who are they?"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #9 – Amy Rose**

Species – Hedgehog

Type – [Normal] [Wind]

Current Stage – 1/3 "Classic Rosy"

_A cheerful girl that can be somewhat aggressive at times, she holds her team together. Her item of choice is a Piko-Piko Hammer which allows her to perform a variety of attacks, and she has some skill with seeing the future with her Tarot Cards…_

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #10 – Cream**

Species – Rabbit

Type [Normal] [Flying]

Current Stage – 1/1 "Cream Advance"

_A well-mannered rabbit, she does her best to support her friends in any way she can. She has a creature called a 'Chao' that accompanies her._

* * *

"So they're called Amy & Cream huh? They're really nice Whitney!"

"Thanks, but now it's time to battle!"

* * *

**Tails' POV**

"_So I'm facing an Amy and Cream huh?"_ I think to myself, _"Those two put together in a Heroes Battle is going to be a challenge from what I recall of Birch's studies, but I have Cosmo on my side."_ "Are you ready Cosmo?"

"Ready Tails!" calls back Cosmo before calling to the opponents, "Are you two ready?"

"Yup!" called out Amy as she grabbed her held item, a Piko-Piko Hammer, "Ready to fight Cream?"

"Uh huh, just waiting for the challengers to make the first move," said Cream politely while her Chao floated near-by, "Let's do our best Cheese!"

"Tails," called out May, "use Spin Attack! Cosmo, use Vine Whip!" I ran forward and jumped as Cosmo's Vine Whip attacked from below.

"Amy use Hammer Attack and Cream use your own Spin Attack!" called out Gym Leader Whitney as Amy used her hammer to repeal the Vine Whip while Cream collided into me, sending us both back.

"Tails use Fly!" I took to the skies as I heard May call for Cosmo to use another Vine Whip.

"So you have a Mobian that can Fly too?" called out Whitney in surprise, "Cream, you Fly up as well!" Cream flew up to attack me head on before I could dodge. Even though she looked young, she seemed to have a bit more experience at flying than I did at that point as I was knocked down.

"Tails are you ok?" shouts Cosmo.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply, then calling out, "You're not half bad Cream."

"Thanks, but it's really thanks to Amy…"

"Cream, use Chao Attack while Amy uses Future Sight!" Whitney called out, followed by Cream launching her Chao Cheese at us while Amy pulled out of 'hammerspace' her Tarot Cards.

"Tails, use Spin Attack and Cosmo use Vine Whip!" calls out May. I rush forward again while Cosmo uses her Vine Whip to stop Cheese from stopping me, letting me land a direct hit on Amy.

"I'm guessing you've started to get the hang of the Heroes Battle!" called out Whitney.

"I guess!" calls back May, "Cosmo, use Sweet Scent while Tails uses Tailwind!" As Cosmo releases her sweet smell, I create a wind with my namesake, making it spread out while boosting our speed further.

"Nice combination, now we can attack fast and easy!" I called over to Cosmo.

"Yup - Ah!" called out Cosmo as she appeared to be hit out of nowhere, then fall to the ground.

"Cosmo! What's wrong?"

"It's my Future Sight," called out Amy, "It sends out a delayed, yet powerful attack."

"Are you ok Cosmo?"

"I'm… Fine… Ugh…" muttered Cosmo before she collapsed.

"COSMO! I… will… not… lose!" I cried out before I curled into a ball and shot myself towards Amy.

"Whoa, Tails can use Spin Dash?" called out Whitney shockingly, "Amy and Cream, both of you counter with your own Spin Dashes!" Both of my opponents did the same attack and charged towards me, but I still kept going until the last second before I instantly jumped and took to the skies.

"Huh?" called out both Amy & Cream as they stopped.

As they realized I was going for a Fly attack they tried to use Chao Attack & Future Sight, but Cosmo somehow sat back up and made them trip somehow. "Tails, attack now!"

"Thanks Cosmo! Here I go!" I called back, putting all of my strength into my Fly Attack. After I felt the end of my attack, I stood up and found that I made a small crater where both Amy & Cream were knocked out. "Whoa, did I do that?" I asked as I helped Cosmo up.

"Uh huh…" she slowly answered as she leaned on me.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Oh my gosh, we won!" I cried out as I ran up to Tails & Cosmo, "Tails, you certainly packed a punch in the end… Um, why are you crying Whitney?"

Whitney had her head down crying as she called out, "I lost… You meanie!"

"But isn't that what I'm supposed to do…?"

"Yeah… I just get worked up that's all…"

"Ok…?"

Whitney cleaned off her tears and randomly said cheerfully, "See? All better!"

"Right…"

"Anyways, here's your Chaos Emerald Badge!" she calls out as she walks up to me and hands me a bronze emblem with a White Chaos Emerald imprint on top, "This is your first correct? There are still 6 more to obtain, the next one being on the mystical Sand Oasis."

"Thanks... Sand Oasis huh?"

"Yup, now if you'd excuse me, I should get these two healed!" Whitney then ran over to Amy & Cream, who were awake now, and pulled them up to head to the Mobian Center.

As I was on my there as well I muttered, "So what were those new attacks you two did in the battle?"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex: #2 'Tails'**

Current Stage: 1/3 "Classic Tails"

**Attacks**

Spin Attack [Wind]: The user jumps into the air & curls into a ball as they impact the foe.  
Attack: 40  
Accuracy: 85

Tailwind [Flying]: Increases Speed for all Mobians in the User's group

Fly [Flying]: The User soars then dives into the foe.  
Attack: 90  
Accuracy: 95

**Spin Dash [Wind]: The user curls into a ball on the ground, charges its speed, and attacks head on.  
Attack: 50  
Accuracy: 90**

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #4 – Cosmo**

Current Stage: 1/2 "Sprout Cosmo"

**Attacks**

Vine Whip [Grass]: The foe is stuck with whip-like vines  
Attack: 35  
Accuracy: 100

Protect [Normal]: The user defends, evading any damage from the foe's attack

Sweet Scent [Grass]: The scent released lowers the foe's chance of evading

**Grass Knot [Grass]: The User trips the foe. It causes strong damage to heavy Mobians.  
****Attack: -  
****Accuracy: 100**

* * *

"You two grow strong every day! Well lets rest before heading out; you guys deserve it! And Cosmo, Tails sure must have some feelings towards you to have fought back that hard..." I chuckled as Tails blushed while Cosmo was still leaning on him while heading to the center.

When we got to the center, we heard about Red's Mobian partner Sonic winning a chilidog eating challenge. "_How that small hedgehog ate so many chilidogs I don't know, but I'm sure hungry!" _I thought while Tails & Cosmo were being treated by Nurse Joy. Afterwards we ate and looked once more through the town before heading to this "Sand Oasis".

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the 1st Gym Battle and the battle style that I'll use throughout my stories.**

**-Werehog20**


	4. 4 VS Silver & the Pyramid Cave (Part 1)

**Mobius Goldenrod Version**

**Chapter 4 – VS Silver & the Pyramid Cave (Part 1)**

**Route 5: Sandopolis**

**May's POV**

After taking in the sights of Windmill Isle and sleeping at the Mobian Center, I woke up the next morning ready to take on the next route to head to Sand Oasis. "Hey Tails, Cosmo, ready for another day?" Both of them woke up happily, Tails slowly rubbing his eyes while Cosmo was patiently waiting for us to head out.

However, after a short moment of being on the route I spotted a camp in the distance, Silver's. "Oh it's you…" he muttered to me in a reluctant way.

"Why are you so moody every time I show up around you?!" I called back, angered at the way he always reacts around me and Red.

"I just want to run into Red to at least get a decent challenge, that's all…"

_"So he thinks I can't put up a hard fight, is that it?!"_ I think harshly before replying, "If that's what you wanted, why didn't you say so?! I'm no pushover you know!"

"Very well, I guess a fight with you will be a morning warm up… Knux, Espio, ready for a Heroes Battle?"

"Morning warm up? Hopefully when I'm through with you you'll get some sense knocked into you! Tails, Cosmo, time to prove our own power!"

* * *

**Tails' POV**

_"Oh boy, a battle against Knux?!"_ I screamed inside my head while gulping, _"He's a great friend and all, but he's really strong! Hopefully with Cosmo at my side we can win…"_

"Hey Tails, it's been a while!" Knux greeted before seeing Cosmo and taunting, "Who's your little friend?"

"Oh, her name is Cosmo…" I replied embarrassed as I could feel my face grow a little warm, "She joined us back on Emerald Hill."

"Hello," Cosmo called out, "So you're Knux? You look as tough as Tails said, so it'll be an honor to go up against you. Who's your partner?"

"His name is Espio, he joined us yesterday so this will be his first battle. Ready Espio?"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex #11 – Espio**

Species – Chameleon

Type – [Dark] [Wind]

Current Stage – 1/3 "Classic Espionage"

_A disciplined chameleon in the ninja arts, he possesses a natural ability to turn invisible and develops more stealth-based attacks as his experience grows._

* * *

_"Hm, so I'm facing Knux AND an Espio… This really is going to be a tough battle…"_ I thought to myself as I sighed. _"But hey, Sonic always told me to try my best right? I can't let my trainer and Cosmo down!"_

"Knux, rush ahead with your Mach Punch and Espio follow with Whirl Attack!" commanded Silver as they came at us head on, but thankfully Cosmo put up a Protect large enough for the both of us.

"Is that all your 'power'?" cheerfully taunted May, "Tails use Fly and Cosmo use Sweet Scent!" Before Knux and Espio could recompose themselves Cosmo blew her sweet aroma over the field, catching them off guard long enough for me to take to the skies and dive into Knux.

_"Sweet! Maybe I do have a chance after all!"_

"Owww, what's with everyone using Fly against me?!" shouted Knux while charging a Spin Dash and Espio covering with a Leaf Swirl. I didn't have enough time to recover and was bracing for impact, but thankfully Cosmo reacted with a Grass Knot.

_"Time to show them my own new Spin Dash!"_ As Knux slowly got up from the grainy sand I charged up my Spin Dash, leaving a trail of dust in my wake as I charged ahead while Cosmo launched her Vine Whip.

"Watch out Tails!" suddenly cried Cosmo, stopping her attack as Espio turned invisible and kicked up a sandstorm with his Leaf Swirl.

"Whoa! Where'd they go?!" I called back as I coughed heavily from the sky, "Cosmo? COSMO!" I turned back, finding that Knux had dug underground and attacked Cosmo while the sandstorm was still in effect.

"Hm a Dig," muttered Silver, "impressive, now keep it up!"

"Tails, grab Cosmo and fly!" replied May.

"No way I'm letting that happen again!" I thought while slightly blushing at the idea of carrying Cosmo. "Cosmo, hang on!" I quickly dove, reaching for Cosmo and sweeping back up before Knux could strike at us.

"Or not… Espio, use another Leaf Swirl to bring them down!"

"Cosmo time to end this!" I called out, trying to be somewhat bold.

"Ok! Here!" Cosmo quickly put up another Protect to shield us from the blast, giving me enough time to fly to my limit before plummeting to the earth, scattering dust and sand.

When it cleared up, I saw one of the pillars in the background dented with Knux and Espio lying in a heap below it. "Ugh, not half… bad Tails…" Knux managed to mutter before collapsing.

"Did... I... do... that?" I stuttered, shocked at the outcome I honestly didn't expect.

"Uh huh..." muttered back Cosmo, dazed from the attack herself as she was still lying in my arms.

* * *

**May's POV**

"What?" Silver exclaimed, "I lost to YOU?!"

"Hmph, maybe you should take better care of your Mobians…" I responded as Tails, still holding Cosmo, came back to my side as we started to walk away.

"Ugh, this won't be the last you hear from me!"

* * *

"Seriously, what is that guy's problem?!" I exclaimed as we followed the sand-free path to the Sand Oasis, "He's trying to act all high and mighty but in the end he's nothing but a weak bully! ... Tails, Cosmo, you guys ok?" In the middle of my ranting, I completely didn't notice Cosmo dozing off, weak from not only the battle but from the extreme heat. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Um, where's a good place to rest..."

As I looked around, Tails had already taken off towards a pyramid in the distance. While we had seen others during our time on this route, the one he was headed to seemed particularly large and ominous. "Um, sure it's a good idea to enter there...?"

When I approached the entrance, Tails had set Cosmo down in the eerie cool shade of the tunnel and was now pacing in anxiousness. "Tails, everything will be fine, Cosmo is just a little tired that's all..." Even with that, Tails shook his head and pointed at a stone tablet of sorts. On one side was an unknown language, but the other half was in English.

_Beware to thee who trespass upon the sacred grounds that is The Pyramid Cave. The spirits of those who perished in the cruel arid wasteland of Sandopolis now inhabit this tomb. Only a person pure of heart and with a deep connection with one of the Heroic Trio may claim the Gem of Chaos at the deepest chamber. If thou does not meet the prerequisites, thy soul shall wander the Pyramid Cave for eternity..._

"Huh? Heroic Trio? Gem of Chaos? Could there really be a REAL Chaos Emerald here?" I wondered out loud, "I thought the legend said they disappeared long ago... Anyways, this place is creepy, let's not stay here for long right Tails? ... Tails? ... TAILS!" While I frantically looked around, Tails had suddenly disappeared, leaving Cosmo and I behind as a massive stone door sealed the entrance and torches on the wall flashed on. "Eeek! What's going on here?! We're trapped!"

Before my fear got the best of me, Cosmo slowly tugged on my skirt, then pointed slowly to the tunnel ahead. "I suppose we only have one way to go huh... Well, let's find Tails, okay Cosmo...?" When I looked up, Cosmo was already leading the way forward, extending her own hand for me to hold. "Heh... Thanks Cosmo..."

* * *

**Tails' POV**

_"I hate myself for leaving May and Cosmo behind, but something in this Pyramid, I don't know what exactly, is calling out to me..."_ I thought to myself as I propelled myself down the weird yet ancient passageways of the Pyramid Cave. _"But why was the tablet inscribed in English AND the ancient Mobian Language? It's a dead language from eras before, I'm just lucky that Birch happened to be studying that in a ruin once with another Professor, Juniper or something... But what is this power I feel? Is it really the Chaos Emerald?"_

I screech to a stop as I see a fork in the passageway, one curving to the left and another curving to the right. Another tablet was placed in the middle.

_If thou wishes to obtain the Gem of Chaos, thy must choose the correct path or die as a foolish tomb robber. Be forewarned that only one of the Heroic Trio can lead thyself to the one true path..._

As soon as I finished reading, the tablet shifted to the right, revealing a hidden third passageway that harshly radiated the powerful aura I had felt. _"Whoa! Does this make me one of the supposed Heroic Trio, whatever that may be, or is it a trap for thieves? *Gulp* Only one way to find out..."_

When I reached the end of the tunnel, it opened up to a large dimly lit room. It appeared to be a throne room of sorts as old withered banners and curtains covered the sandstone walls covered in Mobian writing and other foreign symbols. At the top of a wide staircase rested not only the altar with the throne and sarcophagus but a pedestal radiating the source of the aura. I quickly flew to it, finding none other than _"THE YELLOW CHAOS EMERALD?!"_ I slowly approached it, examining the clean-cut edges and bright gleam despite being in an old ruin for who knows how long. Before I can pick it up, the temperature of the room plummets and the lighting dims to near-pitch black darkness. "He... Hello- AHHH!" A huge swarm of ghosts had surrounded the altar, closing in for me, "HELP!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's been a while, but I'm back and this time for a good amount of time thanks to Summer Break. The only reason I didn't start sooner was because I was chosen by my school to go to Boys State, woot woot! Anyways, here's something for you guys to read while I type up some more for this series as I really do want to finish it.**

**Unfortunately I had 8 of my DS games jacked about a month ago, four of them being my Pokemon Games and two of them being Sonic Games... *Sigh* I guess I literally have to start over when X & Y come out... :(**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait guys, but I am back so let me know of what you guys think!**

**-Werehog20**


	5. 5 The Pyramid Cave (Part 2)

**Mobius Goldenrod Version**

**Chapter 5 – The Pyramid Cave (Part 2)**

**Route 5: Sandopolis**

**Tails' POV**

Before I could pick up the Yellow Chaos Emerald, the temperature of the room plummets and the lighting dims to near-pitch black darkness. "He... Hello- AHHH!" A huge swarm of ghosts had surrounded the altar, closing in for me, "HELP! ... Huh?!"

Right before the ghosts could finish their attack, a blue aqua-like figure suddenly jumped in front of me and used a Protect. Although it didn't appear to be able to communicate, it's voice echoed in my head,_ "Do not be afraid young Tails, they are merely weak yet troubled souls. The real dilemma lies ahead with your trainer."_

"AHHH!" cried out May and Cosmo from somewhere else in the Pyramid, as if on cue.

_"NOW GO TAILS!"_ cried out the being, letting down his Protect and piercing the ghosts with a barrage of tentacles that sprouted from his own aquatic body.

"Got it!" I took off, propelling myself through the small opening the being created in the swarm of ghosts and leaving the throne room. "But who was that? Was he even a Mobian? No time for that, I'm coming May and Cosmo!"

However, a piece of the swarm broke off in pursuit, nearly biting my heels as I reached the fork in the road and randomly picked a path, "Ugh I have no choice but to fight!" I swerve up and around, diving into the ghosts head on. I picked off a few before they started to overwhelm me, using a barrage of Embers and Bites to knock me hard to the ground. "No... It can't end like this! May... Cosmo..."

From a fair distance away a ghastly cry broke out, followed by another, more painful one... "COSMO NO!"

"NO! NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO LET IT END LIKE THIS!" I screamed in my head as a surge of strength took over within me. "Huh?! What is this magnifying power...? Whatever it is, help me in saving Cosmo!" A mass of electrified light suddenly enveloped me, causing the ghosts to immediately disappear. I could feel my body changing, my legs growing, my eyes flashing. "Is this what an evolution is like?" The flash ended as I stood back up, already getting used to my new form, "Time to save May and Cosmo!"

* * *

**May's POV**

After a while of walking through the main passageway, Cosmo and I came to a fork in the road with one tunnel going right and the other going left. Additionally, another tablet was in the middle of the fork.

_If thou wishes to obtain the Gem of Chaos, thy must choose the correct path or die as a foolish tomb robber. Be forewarned that only one of the Heroic Trio can lead thyself to the one true path..._

"That doesn't sound so good..." I muttered, just about to panic again before Cosmo gripped my hand and pointed to the right. "You think that's the right path? Well it is RIGHT right? He he... Well, here goes..."

Following the right passageway, it seemed to grow darker as the path slowly curved in, "Um, maybe we should turn back..." Before I could do so, the floor suddenly gave way, turning into a stone slide that threw us into a large pit with a pillar in the middle. As I looked around frantically, I found Cosmo nearby, still disoriented. However, when looking for an exit, all I could see was the opening where we fell in and another on the opposite end. "WHAT? So neither path was correct?! So now what do we do... AHHH!"

"BRAAAA!" Standing, or should I say floating in front of us was a large ghost that had freaky blue lips and a rainbow tongue. If this was just in a book or game I would've laughed at how cheesy it was, but now it's staring at us with a hoard of small ghosts around it.

"Wha... What is that thing?!"

* * *

**Mobi-Dex # 25 - King Boom Boo**

**Type: [Ghost]**

_Leader of the ghosts in Mobius, King Boom Boo grows in proportion to the dimness of its surroundings. If caught in his presence, use some form of light to shrink him and attack!_

* * *

"Ok it's just a Mobian... A very weird yet creepy one!" I shrieked, "Cosmo quick use your Vine Whip!" Even though Cosmo was still exhausted from the last battle, she pulled herself together and let loose her Vine Whip, taking out many of the small ghosts but missing the King Boom Boo as he dodged and let loose a series of fireballs, "COSMO LOOK OUT!" Cosmo summoned her Protect but was a second too late as one of the fireballs scorched her arm, "COSMO! Hang in there and use Sweet Scent!"

Cosmo brought out her Sweet Scent, but it had no effect on the King Boom Boo as he rushed ahead and bit hard onto Cosmo's scorched arm, causing her to yelp and collapse, "COSMO NO!" I quickly dashed towards her, pulling her into my arms as I tried to get away from the ghosts. In my rush I tripped, making my Mobi-Dex accidentally fall out and turn on, scaring some of the ghosts. "OH! LIGHT!" I quickly pick it up with one hand while holding Cosmo in the other, rushing to find another exit. Despite the light, the ghosts trapped us in the corner, followed by the King Boom Boo biting the Mobi-Dex from my hands and crushing it. "NO! TAILS WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU, COSMO NEEDS YOU!"

* * *

**Third Person POV (from now on)**

"I'm right here May!"

"Wha?" May slowly spoke, wiping away her tears as she looked up to find a barrage of sparks streaking past her and dissolving most of the small ghosts. When the sparks disappeared, Tails was visible in his new evolved form, with a new stronger and taller body as well as sky-blue eyes.

"Back away from them!" cried out Tails, summoning another barrage of sparks from his hands against the King Boom Boo followed by a powerful dive head-on that rose a huge cloud of dust.

"What's going on?!" May cried out.

Before May could say anything else, the aquatic being from before suddenly rose before her, sending her a telepathic message, _"Don't be afraid young trainer, but we must hurry to the sunlight! Follow me!"_

As May ran away with Cosmo and the being, the King Boom Boo proceeded to follow but was cut off by another Fly from Tails. "Not so fast! Nobody attacks my loved ones and gets away with it!" A bright surge of power rose within Tails until sparks flew from his fur. "Time to make sure you don't follow us nor cause trouble for anyone else! Hi-yah!"

The sparks exploded from Tails, bringing down an enormous thunderbolt of massive voltage onto the ghost. "BRAAA!" With one final flash, the King Boom Boo disappeared into the shadows of the ruins.

* * *

Afterwards, Tails quickly joined the others outside of the Pyramid Cave, inside of a small sandstone ruin that resembled a house as it had become night once again. When everybody was calmed down and Cosmo's burn was properly treated by the aquatic-being, they all sat down around a small fire.

"Thanks for healing Cosmo..." muttered Tails, who was gently holding Cosmo as she rested, "but who are you?"

"And how is it that I can understand you two?" added May, still confused.

_"My name is Chaos, one of the three Mobians of the Angel Island Gym..."_

"Chaos?!" Tails slightly shouted, careful to not wake up Cosmo, "The God of Destruction Chaos?!"

_"So that destructive reputation still follows me? Well that's true, but that was the past... Currently I am one of the three guardians of Angel Island and am here before you to inform you about your destiny."_

_"An ancient prophecy has foretold of a day where a mad scientist would attempt to enslave all of Mobius through the mind control of the Mobians; however, to combat this threat, a Heroic Trio would be born: A Supersonic Hedgehog, A Two-Tailed Fox, and A Large-Fisted Echidna."_

"So I am one of the Heroic Trio that the tablet back in the Pyramid Cave mentioned before..." Tails commented, "but how am I supposed to fulfill this prophecy?"

_"Tails, it is your duty to defeat the mad scientist Robotnik and save all of Mobius by first developing a strong bond with your trainer and team by defeating all 7 of the Mobian Gyms. Only then will you be powerful enough to join your fellow Trio and bring down Robotnik. Be forewarned though that he will send his henchmen after you to prohibit the prophecy from coming to be."_

"This is creepy and all," interupted May, "but again, how is it that I can understand you two and how else will we be prepared?"

_"First of all, I am communicating through Telepathy, sending my thoughts to your minds in a way, and as for Tails I came at the time of his evolution to grant him the ability to speak to humans. Beware that only the Heroic Trio will be granted this ability. As for the concern about preparing, you will come across two powerful forces opposite to the ones you currently hold. At first they'll seem menacing, but they'll become a powerful asset to your team. For the meantime however..." At this point Chaos was only talking to May, as Tails had given way to fatigue and fell asleep, "Focus on developing a strong bond with your Mobians, for they're developing one of the strongest bonds of all."_

"And what's that, something cheesy like love or something?" May replied with a yawn.

_"Ironically enough, exactly that: love."_

"Aw, how cute..." muttered May before collapsing next to Tails and Cosmo.

_"So here rests our only hope... Sigh I would say may the gods have mercy, but I am one aren't I?_" With that final thought, Chaos teleported away, leaving May, Tails, and Cosmo to sleep after an exhausting adventure in the Pyramid Cave.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter up as promised :) What? Didn't expect it after all the stuff I've said in the past? I don't blame you! Lol, anyways I'll be updating the other Versions, Cerulean and Crimson, and I also have a one-shot up my sleeve as well. I hoped you enjoyed and good night everyone! (Or Morning, Afternoon, depending where you are :)**


End file.
